memory_alphafandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Třída Saber
Třída ''Saber'' je třídou lodí Federace vyvíjena v druhé polovině 24. století, a porpvé zařazena do činné služby v roce 2373. Design této lodi je jedním z nejkompaktnějších ve Flotile. Navzdory malé velikosti je však velmi dobře vyzbrojena a dala by se klasifikovat jako bitevní doprovodná loď. Taktické systémy Lodě třídy Saber disponují 4 phaserovými bateriemi (dráhy či pole), a 2 phaserové banky, dále 2 fotonovýmy torpédy. Primární zbraňové systémy jsou čtyři baterie (dráha či pole), které se nacházejí na talířové sekci, dvě na dorsální a dvě na ventrální straně, jsou třídy VII o celkovém výkonu 3 000 TW, mezi každou baterií je jeden standartní fotonový torpédomet, ze zásobou 50 fotonových torpéd. Sekundární zbraňové systémy, jsou dvě phaserové banky, třídy VIII o celkovém výkonu 2 000 TW, které se nacházejí na přídi talířové sekce. Jedna banka se nachází na svrchní, druhá na spodní straně. Obrana: Pasivním obranný systém: Standardního duraniového jednoduchého trupu + 0,2 cm Aktivní obraný systém: Standartního systému štítu, o celkovém výkonu 198 320 TJ. Historie a vývoj: Třída Sabre byla součástí modernizačního programu Hvězdné flotily ve 40. letech 24. století. Byly navrženy jako fregaty, protějšky lodí třídy Steamrunner, mnohem menší, snadněji stavitelné, a proto také početnější. Návrháři z Orbitálního doku 001 na orbitě Země, kde byly tyto lodě vystavěny, přišli s mnoha opatřeními zabezpečujícími, že třída Sabre bude snadno stavitelná. Jako dřívější vědecké lodě třídy Oberth i design této třídy je velice modulární, dovolujícím sekcím, vážícím deset tisíc tun, aby byly vybudovány v malé loděnici před konečnou montáží ve větším zařízení. Požadavek byl takový, aby vědecké a výzkumné kapacity třídy Sabre byly na úrovni 85% třídy Steamrunner, spolu se stejnou cestovní a maximální rychlostí - opatření, které by oběma třídám umožnilo spolupracovat při koordinovaných operacích. Tento požadavek se však ale ukázal být obtížným cílem. Spojit uvedené požadavky v trupu o velikosti pouze dvou Návrháři byli nakonec nuceni snížit torpédovou výzbroj třídy Sabre ze čtyř fotonových torpédometu třídy 2 na 2 standartní fotonové torpédomety a také redukovat náklad nesených torpéd z 160 na 50. Šest phaserových polí typu VII bylo zpočátku sníženo na 4, avšak jejich celkový výkon zůstal zachován. Nakonec, snížení úrovně ubytování posádky, umožnilo implementaci dvou phaserových bank typu VIII na příď talířové sekce. To zvedlo celkovou kapacitu phaserů k asi 91% původně plánovaného výkonu. Soutěž o vnitřní objem také donutila snížit velikost warp jádra a jeho umístění horizontálně a nikoliv vertikálně, jak je u nových lodí Federace zvykem. To také vedlo ke snížení maximální rychlosti na warp 9,2 oproti 9,5 u třídy Steamrunner. Hojně využívána byla také v pozdější Dominionské válce. Lodě třídy Saber se účastnily mnoha důležitých bitev této války, např. v roce 2374 operace Návrat a první bitvy u Chin'toky (DS9: "Favor the Bold", "Sacrifice of Angels", "Tears of the Prophets"), v roce 2375 pak druhé bitvy u Chin'toky a bitvy o Cardassii. (DS9: "The Changing Face of Evil", "What You Leave Behind") Kánonem schválené lodě ;Jménem: *USS Yeager (NCC-61947) ;Bezejmenné: *Bezejmenné lodě třídy Saber Výskyt * ''Star Trek'' filmy: ** Star Trek: First Contact * DS9 ** Call to Arms ** Favor the Bold ** Sacrifice of Angels ** Statistical Probabilities ** The Magnificent Ferengi ** Tears of the Prophets ** Afterimage ** Field of Fire ** The Changing Face of Evil ** What You Leave Behind * VOY ** Relativity ** Endgame Pozadí Třída Saber byla navržena Alexem Jaegerem ze společnosti ILM. Pro ztvárnění této třídy lodí nebyl nikdy vyroben fyzický model, na obrazovce se objevuje vždy počítačem generovaný model. de:Yeager-(NCC-61947)-Typ en:Saber class ja:セイバー級 nl:Saber klasse Saber